Eponential Growth
by Little Ms. Sarcastic
Summary: It started slowly but it didn't end that way. ( Cussing and heated makeout sessions are involved.) Read responsibly.


I walked into the club and grinned as the music thumped so loud I could feel it in my bones. My six inch black heels clicked on the tile floor with each step towards the bar.

" Ally?" A sweet voice asked behind me. I turned and saw a sight that I never thought I'd live to see. Alison Argent was dressed in a light grey form fitting dress that came to the middle of her thighs, the white beaded swirls making her shape more curvy. She shifted in her silver heels as she looked over my simpler outfit that consisted of a low cut white tank top that hugged me nicely and a pair of black skinny jeans that were just tight enough to be sexy but, not so I couldn't move. " You look amazing."

" Thanks. Your boyfriend is a very lucky man."

" Thank you. How have you been?" I sighed and shoved my hands in my pockets, my thumbs threaded through my belt loops.

" I'm alive, whether that's good or bad depends on who you ask. You?"

" I'm good. This is my boyfriend Scott and his best friend Stiles by the way." She introduced, gesturing to the two blushing boys on either side of her. I chuckled and looked at the door that Jackson had just come through.

" Well, as much fun as it's been catching up I actually have some one here that I was meeting so I have to run. But, I'll text you later?"

" Alright, byes." I turned and waved as I walked past one of my pack members. I whistled softly, letting him know that Jackson had arrived and that we should get the ball rolling. I put my hands over my head and moved my hips as I danced my way over to where Jackson was. I pulled a small syringe, that my Beta slipped into my back pocket as I danced, out of my pocket and subtly stabbed Jackson with the anesthetic in the needle. To anyone who was looking I was a drunk slut that was rubbing up on an equally drunk guy that passed out from all the alcohol in his system. I gasped as he fell and was at his side where I pretended to be the concerned girlfriend. " It's okay, he just had to much to drink, I'm taking him home." I explained and looped one arm around his waist as a nice gentleman helped me get him to Evan's, my Beta, car.

" Is he going to be okay?" I laughed lightly.

" Aside from a massive head ache in the morning he'll be just fine. Thank you by the way." I assured the stranger who promptly went back into the club. I felt a hand on the small of my back and met Evan's light brown eyes.

" He okay?"

" Yeah, he'll just be pissed for a while. Tell Pantella to get everything ready for our friend and that the pizza money is in the drawer with the knives." He nodded and pulled out his phone as I slammed the back door to his car shut.

" Hey, Victor, Ally said to and I quote ' get everything ready and that the pizza money is in the knife drawer.'" There was a pause. " Yeah." Pause. " Alright. Later." He hung up and got into the driver seat. " Are you sure you don't want a ride back?"

" Yeah I'm good. Thanks." I smiled and shut the door for him before heading back to my car. I stopped and smiled at the Alpha leaning on the hood. His grey eyes stared into my bright blue ones. " You know, if you want to buy me a drink there's a bar inside." He responded with a heated glare to which I smiled.

" Where are you taking him?"

" Who?"

" Jackson, the kid you just kidnapped."

" You mean my boyfriend who just had to much to drink?"

" He didn't touch a drink tonight." His eyes narrowed and red seeped into his irises. I sighed and closed my eyes and when I opened them they too where a bright red.

" Do you know why he's a Kanima? It's because when you're bitten it's true that you either change or die. Now, when I say change I don't mean just into a werewolf, I mean into whatever represents what kind of heart, or in Jackson's case lack there of, you have. To put it simply, Jackson is a reptile. He's slimy, he's cold blooded and literally paralyzes you with a simple touch. Therefore, he makes the perfect Kanima."

" Then are we wolves?" He asked crossing his legs lazily.

" Think about it. Is family important to you?"

" Yes."

" Is there a heart in that chest of yours?"

" Yes?"

" Do you value relationships?"

" Yes."

" Those are why. Wolves share all of the characteristics of you and I but, not Jackson."

" Where are you taking him though?"

" To my house."

" Why?"

" So I can get him to stop killing people that don't deserve it. Like Danny." I nodded to the highschooler as he left. " Now, you are more than welcome to join me."

" Fine but, we take my car. It's faster."

" Are you sure? Is your car a Maserati? I think not." I unlocked the beast in question and walked up the stranger I had just invited to my house. " Sometimes, being sexy doesn't get you everything." I whispered in his ear and got into my baby. A ten minute silent ride later I pulled into a parking spot and turned the car off without getting out. I locked the doors as the dark haired man next to me tried to get out. I turned in my seat and faced him, crossing one leg over the other so the back of my left knee rested on the top of my right one.

" Let's get a couple things straight before we go inside." My passenger raised a thick eyebrow. " One, this is my house, which means that my rules apply. Two, My pack is inside chaining Jackson to a wall in my basement as we speak, that being said they can hear every word that is being said. Three, if you start something I won't hesitate to defend my pack because I don't really give a shit who you are, my pack means more to me than you do. Clear?" He nodded silently and I unlocked the doors, my eyes never leaving his. I opened the front door and lead my mystery man into the living room, where Victor lounged on one of my black leather couches with dark red stitching. " Pantella." I said snapping his attention back to me. " Is everything all set?"

" Yep." He replied and went back to glaring at our friend. " Who's he?"

" Insurance."

" I could be insurance." I chuckled and patted his cheek gently, standing up from where I was leaning on the couch. I heard a growl from the other side of the room as the three of us entered the large basement.

" Oh, hush." Jackson promptly shut up at the command and just sat there glaring at me as I laid on an empty work table next to where he was chained to the wall and floor in a sitting position.

" Why am I here?"

" Because you're a crazy killer lizard thing that is hurting people that don't deserve it and I don't like it."

" So?"

" Wow, you really are an asshole."

" What are you going to do? Kill me? Torture me? What?"

" None of the above." I replied, my head hanging off the table so I can look at him. " You see, Mr. Whittmore, the reason you're the Kanima and also why you're an douche when you're human are the same. You're parents."

" You don't know what you're talking about." I jumped off the table and crouched in front of my prisoner.

" Oh, but I do. How do you feel about expressing feelings?"

" It's stupid."

" Your dad taught you that didn't he; that feelings are for the weak? Which is why you never grieved after you lost your mother. Which is why you never tell Lydia Martin that you love her. Which is why you're the Kanima. I'm going to tell you what I told that gentleman over in the corner, when you're bitten you either change or you die but, then they say change they don't mean just into a wolf. No, no, no, they mean into what represents whatever is in that dark hole other people call a soul. Having never grieved for your loss has caused you to become a cold blooded, slimy reptile, which is the very definition of the Kanima. Do you want to be a wolf or a big lizard?"

" A wolf, duh."

" Than tell me about your mother."

" Go to Hell."

" Oh I will but in the mean time, I'm going to let you go."

" I thought you wanted to help me?"

" And I thought you didn't want to be something that goes around killing innocent people just because someone tells you to. But, I guess we were both wrong."

" So you're just going to let me go kill people."

" No, I'm going to tell a group of hunters what you are and what you've done. And as they slowly kill you I'm going simply walk away."

" No you're not."

"I'm not?" I asked and took a key out of my pocket. held it up for him to see before reaching around him and starting to unlock the multiple locks that held him in place.

" Stop!" He yelled. I paused and leaned back to look at him.

" Yes?"

" Fine. I'll tell you about her."

" I don't want to know about her right now I want to know about her tomorrow."

" Why?"

" Because we're going to go to her funeral so you can finally properly realize all that you've lost instead of just telling me what I want to hear in attempt to get out of this." I stated and started unlocking him again.

" Are you going to tell the hunters?"

" Why would I? You're trying to right your wrongs."

" But, what if I hurt some one?"

" You won't Mr. Whittmore because it's not a full moon tonight. Now go home, shower get some sleep and in the morning dress in black and meet me here." I smiled, stood up and held out a hand to help him stand. He walked up the stairs to the rest of the house and the rest of my pack that came down to make sure everything went as planned left. I put my hand on the rock solid chest of the only other Alpha in the house. " Oh no you don't. We need to talk. Let's start with something simple, what's you're name?"

" Derek Hale."

" Do you have a pack?"

" Yes."

" Who are they?"

" I'm not going to tell you."

" And I'm going not to hurt them if you do."

" Why do you want to know?"

" Pure curiosity."

" No."

" Okay, that's all I need then. Now, get your ass out of my basement." He chuckled and headed up the stairs, reaching the top before I did. He stopped at the end of the hall and as I slipped by I might have snagged his keys from his pocket.

" Give those back." He growled and I tossed them to Diana, whose green eyes widened as she realized what exactly she was holding.

" Why? You don't need them because you ,my dearest, are staying for dinner."

" He is?!" The blonde behind me asked, putting the stolen keys in her own pocket.

" Yes. He is. Tell James to get the sodas from my trunk. Oh, hey James grab the sodas from my trunk." I said tossing him my keys. The doorbell rang a couple seconds later. " Pantella pizza's here!" I called from the kitchen where I was grabbing plates.

" On it, mom!" He called back and ran to get the door.

" Mom?" Derek asked, leaning on the island that held all three of the pizzas.

" Yeah, his parents disowned him when they found out what happened."

" Is Pantella is first or last name?"

" Last, his first name is Victor. The blonde with your keys is Diana Greenard, the kid with the soda is James Gleaves, the girl with the orange hair is Ellie Markene, the second blonde is Evan Odell and last but not least, the third blonde is Jayda Zelen." With each name I pointed to the person who matched it.

" What's your name?"

" Ally."

" No last name?"

" My full name is Alexandra O'Malley but, I just go by Ally or anything that isn't Alex."

" Why not Alex?"

" Because I've been called that for far to long."

" Hey, Mom! Come sit with us!" Ellie called, I sighed and grabbed Derek's hand.

" I'm coming!"

" That's what she said!" James and Ellie replied and burst into massive fits of laughter that ended with them falling off the couch.

" Help yourself. Do you want a drink?"

" No thanks." I leaned my hip on the island and popped the tab on mine . " You aren't eating?" Derek asked.

" Nope." I said, resting my hand on his shoulder as I peeled off my shoes so instead of being eye level with him I was more eye to collar bone level. I walked into the living room, and laid on the couch with my head on James's lap. Derek chose to lean on the wall that faced the front door. After a few minutes I got up and headed to the front door. " Hey, Derek. I'm going for a walk. Care to join me?" I asked even though it wasn't really a question. He nodded and I shut the door behind us. " How do you know Alison Argent and friends?"

" What do you mean?"

" I mean that there is no way Alison would have been at that club, let alone in that dress unless there was a reason."

" She probably just wanted to have fun."

" Liar. Was she or was she not there for the same reason we were?"

" She was."

" And the Beta with her was a part of your pack?"

" Is and yes."

" What about the human?"

" Stiles is Scott's best friend, they go everywhere together. How did you know Jackson would be there?"

" Same way you found out. You added two and two together and got four."

" How do you know Alison?"

" I taught her in sixth grade."

" Why are you helping us?" He asked as we walked further into the woods.

" Because I don't like it when innocents get hurt. There's no point." I responded with a shrug. I pulled my eyes away from his and found the moon bright above us. " I should get to bed." I rubbed my arms in attempt to warm them up when I felt a jacket being placed on my shoulders. I looked up and smiled. " Thanks." I slipped my arms through the sleeves that were about three inches to big and pulled the leather around me. " Here, let me grab your keys from Diana." I opened the door and left it open as I grabbed his keys and handed them back to him.

" Thanks."

" Well, I couldn't have you walking home when it's cold outside now could I?" I felt something in one of the pockets, pulled out his phone and entered my phone number into it before handing it back. " If you need anything, just give me a call."

" I will. Goodnight."

" Goodnight." I smiled, shut the door and leaned against it, breathing in his scent.

" You like him." James said, leaning on the wall that lead into the kitchen.

" Don't you have school tomorrow?" I asked wanting to go to bed.

" Nope, it's a Friday." I sighed.

" Well, I need to actually sleep so, I'm going to bed."

" He was staring at you all night." He told me as I walked to my room.

" Go to bed, James!" I yelled and shut my door. I slipped off my pants and shirt but, kept on Derek's jacket. Don't give me that look, he smells nice.

_I might have changed a few things so that everything added up properly and changed a few words so it flowed together better._


End file.
